livinginthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Leopardpath
Hey if you on, meet me in the chat! On this wiki, not the warriors. :P Fallowpounce 20:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Helloo! :) Hi! You are nice :) Cinderstorm Thanks Cinderstorm! you are too :D Hope you come on Chat later Leopardpath 21:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 21:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Leopordpath, I was going across your page, and I saw that you were talking to me on your page. You actually have to post it on my talk page :) If you want to leave me a message, click below. Creampelt <3 11:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Heey! I think i fixed my siggie finally! :D And i can make them for other pplz to so if you want one let meh know :P 21:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Is the chat working for you? I cant see neither of the chats on my laptop ]: 15:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿D: Oh no! what do we do? Do you know any chats where we can rp? I think i know one... we could tell Mossclaw and Bearpelt to meet us wherever we decide... i think we should go to Flcokdraw.com. It has a doodle board, and a chat. Plus you dont need an account to chat. but, if you knw one, we can go there too. 16:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Chat! The chat is up and running now! :-D meet me there? 23:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey if your on meet meh in the chat please! This one or warriors! 19:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll be on the chat :P Oh, and i feel the need to help you improve on chararts, so im going to give you a few tips on Mintleaf :) Did you change the white color? I cant tell the difference from her pelt and the background. Even though she's white, you need to change the palt color so you cant tell the difference. Also, it looks like you may have forgotten toshade and highlight. If you dont know how, you can just ask me :P (ps, do you sign you name ~~ ~~ Leopardpath~~ ~~? Because thats how it shows up on my page (but the four ~s connected)) 22:00, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay mishap... Can you come back to the chat? Im sure Pinkie didn't mean to insult you in any way. I'm going to leave a message on her talk to. But please come back to the chat :[ 21:34, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Heey! Ah! I just saw you came back to the chat D: If your still on meet me there! 00:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey as soon as you get on meet me in the Warriors Wiki chat! :3 19:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Aloha :P Hey, guess what? I made my own wiki! Lost In The Warriors World Wiki =3 I've been planning it for a while actually... I know you have your own, but i just wanted to let you know so maybe you could, oh i dunno... come join me? We're looking for admins and a deputy :3 Of course im still going to be active on here, but im gunna be extremely busy and i'll need some help XD 05:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC) OMSC I have been trying to get ahold of you all lumpin' day! Email me! (He internetsz out Dx I emailed you twice already! So pleeeeaaaasssseeee email me ASAP Oh hehehehehe it's me Pouncey ;P 01:36, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Message for you!! Hi, it's Swallow! Listen, Fallow just sent me an email asking you to email her and she couldn't tell you this herself because her phone won't let her leave messages. Oh, and she also wants charart requests, coz she told me she wuz bored out of her mind. Swallowfeather2 09:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ook so email meeh 22:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) hey my chats not working, but i wanted 2 write back 2 ur chat message. I dont think that u would ban us i was just trying 2 make Demon feel better DreamPetal1322 21:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sorry. He's just so darn sentitve, i just wanted to make him feel better. DreamPetal1322 21:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :( Dang, it seems my connection hates me. Hey it's Darktail. Stupid connection made me do this and you might see me only this afternoon. ;( Gorsenight432 15:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright!! Welcome back!! 00:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Fallow, if it offends you, then what would be less offensive to say on there? If we wanted you gone and were happy about it, then why would we put you on the honorable members list? Stoneclaw and I have been doing the best we can to fix this wiki up, so if you want to take your roleplay cats and clans with you to your wiki then fine, and I am not saying you have, but please do not look over our shoulders. Why not ask Stoneclaw to change this? I have a broken frickin wrist, so sorry, but you are going to ask someone else to do this, because I have enough to do in my own life. I don't mean to make excuses, but I am not fixing it today. Leopard, when you were angry with me about the charart on LITWWW, I apologized several times and put the original image back on the page, but the thing is, if you do not remember me apologizing, then sorry, but too bad. I said it enough times so I am not doing it again. This does not mean I am not sorry, but I am not going to repeat myself one more time. Cheshire♣and the Mad HatterMost everyone's Mad Here... Category:User Sigs 15:32, December 31, 2011 (UTC)